


A town of fog and flesh

by ManOfMedan15



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Silent Hill Fusion, Angels, Blood and Gore, Cults, Dead by Daylight References, Disturbing Themes, Furry, Gore, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Legoshi is a father, Lovecraftian, Major Character Injury, Might make you vomit, Monsters, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to War, Silent Hill References, Suicide, Symbolism, Violence, War, War Veteran, mention of PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfMedan15/pseuds/ManOfMedan15
Summary: After graduating from school, marrying Haru, and having a son, Legoshi has a stable life. One day he receives a letter from Louis who he has not seen in years. The letter says to come to meet him in town in the states... Silent Hill.
Relationships: Haru/Legosi (BEASTARS)
Kudos: 17





	1. The town that shouldn't exist

**Author's Note:**

> In this fanfic I made some of my own monsters that also represent different things

_In my restless dreams, I see that town... Silent Hill_

* * *

Legosi was waiting at a bus stop in a neighboring town, it was raining heavily, with no one else in the streets, He traveled to the states to get to the town Louis spoke of. His phone rang, Haru was calling him.

"Hello?" He asked

"Legoshi, when are you getting back?" She asked.

"Three days, why is everything ok?"

"Yes everything's fine, Alex has been a little fussy without his dad."

Legoshi chuckled

"Legoshi I'm worried." Haru continued. "We haven't seen Louis since high school and suddenly he writes to you asking you to meet him out of nowhere offering you a job?"

"Haru it's fine, I can handle it. But we've known Louis for years. Hell, if I get the job you could quit yours and be a botanist like you always wanted, and it could help us pay our bills"

"I hope your right... I guess I'm just concerned about him as well."

"Hey, he can take care of himself, he owns the Horns-" Legoshi is interrupted by a taxi pulling in front of him

"The bus is here, I'll call you later. I love you" Legoshi hangs up.

Legoshi got in the car, the driver was an old German Shepard.

"So you're headed to Silent Hill?" The driver asked

"Yeah, a friend told me to meet him there," Legoshi replied

"Let me give ya' some advice son if you see something outta the ordinary... run and hide."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll know what I mean when you get there."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before the driver spoke again, "So... you came from across the pond?"

"Yeah... Japan."

"Japan... Ya know, you kinda look like a Japanese actor, his name was Miyagi or somethin' like that?"

"I get that a lot, and how did you know I was going to Silent Hill?"

"'lotta folks go there for vacation or visitin' family, when they come back, they're shaken up as all hell... if they come back at all."

"What does that mean?"

"People go missin' a lot in that town, when I was a kid, two entire school buses completely disappeared. And it's not just that, murders in the town seemingly happen for no reason, like somethin' just grabs them and uses them like a puppet."

(Later in the town)

Legoshi couldn't see anybody, no wonder it was called SILENT hill, he thought. He looked up at the power lines and saw something hanging from them... It was a bloody body wrapped in white sheets. Legoshi resisted the urge to vomit and hid behind a car. He saw something big come out of the fog, it looked like a hybrid of a rabbit and a wolf, with black fur and red eyes, and it seemed to have "anthropophagus" carved into its back.

The creature was looking around and sniffing... it was looking for him. It roared to try and scare out legoshi, after five minutes it gave up and walked away. Legoshi ran with a million thoughts in his mind, what was that thing? Why did Louis want him to come here? What was wrong with this town?

But right now he needed a place to hide, he saw an abandoned hospital and decided to run for it. He heard something approaching behind him as he ran. He made it to the hospital, the place was dark so legoshi grabbed a flashlight from his bag and walked through the hallways.

He turned a corner and saw a figure in the hallway, he ducked back behind the corner praying it didn't see him. He looked to see if it was gone and made a discovery, it was a nurse that looked kinda like Haru but... it had no face.

Its head jerked at random times as if it was being smothered. Legoshi, through the terror and disbelief, had an idea. He picked up a rock and threw it, it hit the ground and the nurse screeched. He knew he distracted it but not for long. He began to sneak walk through the hallway.

He made it to one of the rooms and locked the door. He just needed some sleep, for now, he put his bag on the floor, climbed onto the bed. The room looked like the one Haru gave birth to Alex in, remembering his family gave him hope and courage, courage that would help him get the hell out of this town. And hope that he would be able to hold his son again. But right now he just needed sleep, Legoshi closed his eyes and drifted off.


	2. The Veteran

Legoshi awoke and found himself in the hall of a dark castle, the architecture was like something an eldritch cult would build to worship a god. Torches were laid on the walls, leading down in a path towards a large wooden door, out of curiosity he began walking towards it.

He didn't have time to notice he was naked, the door... was calling to him, as he got closer he could hear incoherent whispers bouncing around in his head. He opened the large door to a throne room, sitting in the throne was an old man wearing yellow robes, the shadows from the hood covered its face.

It spoke to Legoshi in a language that didn't exist, but somehow knew what it was saying, "They have strayed away from my light... to worship one of my children, they drank from the water."

Legoshi didn't know what the man was talking about, but before he could ask, everything went dark.

* * *

Legoshi woke up from the nap he'd taken and checked the time, only two hours had passed, but he needed to keep moving if he wanted out of this town. He grabbed a pipe off the wall to use as a weapon and walked out of the Hospital. He walked through the streets for what felt like hours in the seemingly infinite expanse of the town picking up anything useful he could find.

The walls of the buildings were covered in graffiti saying things like "This is hell" or "God save us", He began to wonder how many people were trapped in this town before him, and if they ever made it out. He had a sense of dread as he passed through the town like something was following him.

After walking for another hour Legoshi saw a figure in the middle of the street, he began to run towards it, thinking it was another person but when he got close enough he saw what it actually was, it was him... another him, in his old Cherryton uniform and its eyes were glowing red. And all it did was stand there, the thing looked at Legoshi and it let out a scream so terrifying even the devil would fear it. It charged at Legoshi but he dodged out of the way, It swiped at him a few times getting Legoshi in the side. He fell and the creature pounced on him but he was able to save himself by blocking its mouth with the pipe.

Suddenly there was a loud BANG and the creature fell on its side, thinking fast Legoshi pinned the creature under his foot and struck it over and over and over again until its face was a mess of blood and gore. He looked over to see where the bang came from and saw a fox in a camo jacket and holding a gun. He was also looking quite surprised at Legoshi seeing the brutality of his victory.

Suddenly, a loud siren blared from seemingly nowhere, like it was warning them of an air raid from the germans.

"This way, come on." The fox said, gesturing Legoshi to follow him

The two ran until they came across an apartment building, The fox kicked open the door and took Legoshi to apartment 2A. The fox shut the door behind it and locked it. He slumped to the ground with his back to the door breathing heavily like they just ran a marathon.

"Thanks... now can you please tell me what the hell is going on?" Legoshi asked

"Good question, because I have no god damn clue!" The fox replied "I'm Jonah, by the way"

"Legoshi." He said

"So how long it been since you entered the town?" Jonah asked

"I only got here today, a friend of mine wanted me to meet him here." The wolf explained, "What about you?"

"I've been here for about... a month I think." Jonah took a sip of his beer, "My car broke down on my way back from visiting my squad... or the people that were left anyway."

"So you're a vet?" Legoshi asked?

"Served in Iraq for two years, I'll tell ya what, war is hell but this town is way, way worse."

"I'm starting to think this IS hell, I walked in a straight line for hours but it's just more town."

Jonah looked at Legoshi with remorse in his eyes. "Because the town doesn't want you to leave yet... this place is alive."

They heard loud footsteps in the hallway, along with a scraping sound.

"...fuck..." Jonah muttered under his breath

Both fell silent, the footsteps stopped at the door. The thing at the door began knocking, the knocking slowly turned into a pounding, the pounding turned into punching until a fist came through the door and grabbed at the two. Jonah kicked the door down and ran out.

"RUN!" He yelled at Legoshi, and the two ran into the hallway. When Legoshi looked back he saw something he would never be able to forget, A large muscular wolf, wearing a butcher apron and dragging a large sword behind it, but what shook him the most was its head was inside of a pyramid-shaped helmet. Legoshi stood there in shock until Jonah grabbed his arm and began running again. As they ran through the streets they knew they couldn't run forever, something was going to catch up with them.

"Hey, I have an idea," Jonah said, Legoshi ran with Jonah until they made it to a manhole which Jonah then opened.

"I'm NOT going in there," Legoshi said.

Jonah looked annoyed, "You can either smell like shit for a while or be cut in half by Mr. Illuminati back there."

Jonah jumped in, Legoshi felt like something was watching him, he looked up at one of the buildings and saw a female wolf in a white dress. He looked back where they came from to see the hybrid monster charging towards him. Thinking fast he jumped in the manhole as well. But they didn't know, they only just made it to the second circle of hell.


	3. The web of gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Legoshi and Jonah escaping pyramid head through the sewers, they must navigate through it. But much like the town above, more monsters hunt for them.

Legoshi splashed into the waters of the sewer, the stench traveled through his nose and into his lungs. It also didn't help that wolves have good noses.

"Christ, that smell," Legoshi said while coughing, trying to waft away the smell with his hands.

"I've been through worse," Jonah responded.

"Yeah, I'll bet you have," Legoshi said sarcastically.

Jonah turned and gave Legoshi an unfriendly and offended look, he decided it would be best to just keep his mouth shut. As the two continued walking, their legs sloshing through the water, Legoshi noticed something on the wall, it was a human intestine... and it looked like it was breathing.

"Hey Jonah, come take a look at this," Legoshi said.

Jonah walked over and inspected it, he ran his flashlight back and forth on it to see how long it was

"I reckon we follow it," he said.

As they continued walking Legoshi began to hear something... a woman singing a lullaby, He turned to Jonah.

"D- do you hear that?" Legoshi asked.

"No, why is something down there?" Jonah responded

"No, let's keep moving."

The two walked in silence for a while.

"So... what happened to the rest of your squad?" Legoshi asked

Jonah paused for a moment as if thinking about what to say. "This small village got caught up in a firefight, some other guys said we needed to go but I said I wasn't gonna let innocent people die, my friends decided to help me. An enemy got hold of one of our machine guns and..." Jonah trailed off.

Jonah turned to Legoshi, "Do you know what that's like, to tell people's wives, children, brothers and sisters that they won't be coming home?! How do they explain to their kids that daddy's head got blown off?! HOW DO I TELL THEIR WIVES THEY TOOK OVER A HUNDRED BULLETS TO THE CHEST?!"

Just then a creature jumped out of the sewer water and clawed Legoshi's arm, leaving a deep gash, Jonah got his gun ready.

"AHHH FUCK!" Legoshi screamed.

The thing tried to swipe again but Jonah shot it in the mouth that dominated its featureless face. The thing screamed out like it was calling something and it swam away.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT THING?!" Legoshi screamed at Jonah.

Jonah didn't respond as he sat Legoshi down, Jonah grabbed a cigarette lighter from his pocket and forced Legoshi's mouth closed with his fist to keep him from screaming, he took the lighter to the wound to seal it. He then tore a piece of his shirt and used it as a bandage on the now cauterized wound.

"you should be good now, let's keep following the belly noodles," Jonah said.

"How did you do that?" Legoshi asked.

"What part of war veteran don't you understand?" Jonah replied annoyingly.

They kept walking through the sewer and noticed more and more intestines. They heard splashing behind them, Jonah and Legoshi turned around to see two more lurkers swimming towards them. They ran like they never ran before. Until they made it to a small elevated room, the lurkers stopped and swam away as if they were scared. In the middle of the room was cut in half alpaca that looked a lot like Tem, it was hanging upsidedown being held up by its intestines which were spread out throughout the sewers like a spider web, the alpaca screamed at both of them and the intestines came to life like worms. They kept attacking the two, Legoshi clawing at them and Jonah slicing at them with a machete but they kept coming.

"RUN, I'LL MEET YOU AT THE SCHOOL!" Jonah yelled.

"I'M NOT JUST GONNA LEAVE YOU HERE!" Legoshi objected.

"I'LL BE FINE! JUST GO!"

Legoshi ran back into the tunnels, he started hearing the lullaby again but he was too focused on getting back up top, so he could continue finding a way out of Silent Hill. He found a ladder that led back up to the surface, he climbed back up and started walking. He prayed that Jonah would be ok, but if only Legoshi knew of the terror he would face at the Midwitch elementary school.


	4. Atonement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legoshi makes it to Midwitch elementary, here he must not only survive but confront his past. All while being chased by a familiar face, or lack thereof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one scene is pretty gross, so get a bucket just in case.

Legoshi opened the doors of the school, he coughed from the dust inside. It was like nobody had been in the building in years, he turned on his flashlight and started walking. The place was more than eerie, combined with his own footsteps, the flickering lights, and the darkness of the hallways. He began to hear that lullaby again, it was going to drive him crazy but he tried his best to ignore it. He continued walking for what felt like days. He realized he hadn't drunk anything since he got there.

"You lost, mister?" A voice said.

Legoshi turned around and saw a young deer, no more than eight and wearing a school uniform.

"Uh... yeah, do you know where the bathroom is?" Legoshi asked.

"It's down the hall on the left," the boy said.

Legoshi looked down the hall and saw the bathroom, he turned his head back to the boy to thank him but he was gone, where he was standing moments ago was a small pencil.

He found a boy's bathroom, perfect he thought. He could finally drink something. He walked up to a sink, turned on the faucet, cupped his hands, and drank. He looked in the mirror and saw his reflection, he looked disheveled and tired, with dark circles under his eyes and the tips of his ears drooped down. He almost fell backward when he heard something... a baby crying, he walked over to the second to the last sink and looked inside and almost vomited. There was an aborted fetus, somehow still alive crying like a newborn baby. It turned to him and spoke in a deep voice to him.

"You were an outcast in school, they were afraid of you. You murdered over ten people to rescue that slut of a rabbit." Legoshi fell backward onto the floor, the fetus crawled out of the sink and landed on the floor making a soft thud. It continued to speak to him.

"You didn't have the guts to sleep with her, even after you put a ring on it. It took months of convincing from her, for both of you to make that amalgamation you call your son. Everyone you were ever close with, they thought one day you would lose your shit and kill everyone, they called you a monster, and they were right."

In a fit of rage, Legoshi stood up and started stomping on it, again and again, all while it was laughing like a maniac. He continued stomping until it was nothing but a puddle of blood and bits of flesh on the floor. He slumped down in the corner and started sobbing, just what was this sick fucking place? He looked up at the ceiling and saw a spot that looked like rusted metal, it slowly began to spread out across the room. He ran out of the bathroom and saw it was happening to the entire building.

He grabbed the pipe from his backpack and yelled, "WHAT EVERS DOING THIS, COME OUT NOW!" behind him he heard the large footsteps and scraping sound, he whirled around and saw, emerging from the darkness was that pyramid thing. It stopped and raised its head to look at him, its hands not letting go of its blade, like its hand was fused to it.

Legoshi charged at the creature, it swung its sword but Legoshi ducked and hit it in the head, he went for another hit but the thing smacked the pipe out of Legoshi's hand. Legoshi ran while the creature slowly chased him, he heard that lullaby getting louder. He looked behind him to see pyramid head somehow right behind him. Legoshi sprinted away, the creature lifted its sword and a trail of rebar and barbed wire erupted from the ground, a piece of rebar impaled Legoshi's leg. He tried all he could to free himself but pyramid head was right on top of him, the creature looked down and slammed the tip of his sword on the ground.

A pool of blood emerged from under Legoshi and he began to sink into it, the last thing he saw was pyramid head walking away and a woman in a white dress looking down at him.

(Jonah POV)

After jonah told Legoshi to escape, he struggled with the alpaca, he sliced at the tentacle-like intestines, but he had an idea. He charged towards the center and sliced the intestines that held up the alpaca. The alpaca fell to the ground dead, he went the same way Legoshi went out of the sewer.

Back on the surface, Jonah walked through the streets to get to the school, he began hearing whispers and echoed voices... the voices of his dead squad. He began to look around in different directions because he heard them all around him.

"no, no, NO! IT WASNT MY FAULT!" Jonah yelled

Out of the fog, he saw his squad, they had black eyes with blood dripping down from them. Some had arms missing, others had bullet holes in their chest, and the one in front was holding his severed head in his hand, "You left us to DIE!" the one in front said in a demonic voice.

Jonah turned and ran until he found the school, the doors were wide open.

"Legoshi, you better be in here." He said under his breath

He walked through the hallways for a few minutes, looking through the classrooms for supplies, in the middle of looking through a locker he heard groaning. He unsheathed his machete and went to investigate. He found Legoshi in a metal cage, metal spikes stabbed through his shoulders suspending him up.

"What the fuck happened?" Jonah said as he got Legoshi out of the cage. Jonah cradled him on the floor, Legoshi was unresponsive.

"Wake the fuck up, c'mon."

Jonah heard pyramid head slowly approaching, he picked up Legoshi. "I'm not letting you die like the others," He said as he did so. He put Legoshi around his shoulders as if he was carrying a wounded soldier, he needed to get somewhere safe. The nurse's office, he thought as he snuck out of the classroom door with the injured wolf on his shoulders. 

He snuck around for a few hours looking for the office, Legoshi was bleeding badly and he was going to bleed out if he didn't get help. He turned a corner and saw a small crowd of small children with grey skin playing, they suddenly stopped moving and turned towards Jonah. They had seemingly friendly expressions until they all started screaming at the same time, they grabbed small knives and started charging. Jonah ran for the nurse's office while his legs were being cut up, he got inside with Legoshi. He decided to relax a bit, waiting out the storm.


	5. The Mimic

(20 months ago)

"PUSH!" The doctor yelled

It had been 9 months since Haru told Legoshi she was pregnant, he was standing next to her holding her hand as she gave birth.

"C'mon, just one more, 1... 2... 3... PUSH!" The doctor yelled again.

Haru screamed in pain and let her head down onto the pillow, then they heard it... crying. The doctor was holding Legoshi's newborn son, the doctor wrapped the baby in a towel and handed it to Haru.

Haru held her son, still covered in sweat, and smiled, Legoshi put his arm around her looking at his son.

Haru then whispered one word to Legoshi, "Alex."

(present)

Legoshi woke up, he felt like he had a hangover and a bad one at that.

"About fuckin time," Jonah said

Legoshi tried to move but his leg hurt like hell, it was wrapped up in bandages.

"Yeah don't try and move too much, a piece of metal went straight through your leg. It should heal up soon though," Jonah said as he got a beer from his backpack.

Jonah looked over at Legoshi, "What exactly do you keep hearing?"

"W-what?" Legoshi stuttered

"Back in the sewer, you heard something behind us. And every five fuckin minutes you turn your head like we're being followed."

"I... I keep hearing this lullaby my mom used to sing to me, everyone she knew said she was beautiful."

"What happened to her?"

Legoshi paused for a moment, trying to hold back his tears, "...She slit her wrists in a closet, I was the one who found her."

"Christ almighty..." Jonah said shocked

They both sat in silence for a moment until Jonah spoke up "Did I ever tell you I had a nickname in the military?"

"N-no, what was it?" Legoshi asked

Jonah took a sip from his beer and answered, "Berserk."

"How'd you get the name?" 

"I earned that nickname on two separate occasions, the first two guys tried to break into my house. One of them knocked somthin' over cause I woke up, I grabbed a baseball bat and walked in on them tryin' to steel my medals. I broke one guy's nose and knocked him out, the next guy I broke both of his legs. A friend of mine who was a cop at the scene said he thought I murdered the two, on the count of how bloody it was."

"And the second time?"

Jonah paused for about 10 seconds before speaking, "After the ambush, I went crazy and killed every terrorist there... What I did next fills me both with satisfaction and regret... I tracked down the person who orchestrated the attack on my squad and killed him right in front of his family." 

Legoshi sat and listened. 

"The children were crying, the wife screamed at me 'why, why would you do this.' The only thing I did was stare at them with cold dead eyes, holding the same machete I have right now. Covered in the man's blood I just walked out as if nothing happened, I walked back to camp with zero emotions or thoughts going through my head."

"Something similar happened to me, back when I first met Haru she was kidnapped by a group called the Shishigumi, they would take small herbivores and eat them, once I figured out what happened, me and my friend Gouhin killed most of them and got her back."

Jonah took another sip, "I'm starting to think you and I are the same person."

Legoshi chuckled, both of them then heard growling and snarring from outside the school, the nurse's office was right next to the entrance of the school courtyard. Jonah stood up slowly and walked to the window.

"That thing out there looks exactly like you," Jonah said with scared eyes.

Legoshi stepped out of the bed and fought through the pain in his ankle, he grabbed the metal pipe and his backpack and walked with Jonah to the courtyard.

They saw the Legoshi from earlier in a wild stance, showing teeth like it was about to attack. "Stay back son," Jonah said, he pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger.

The mimic was lying at the center of the courtyard bleeding, it was saying things it couldn't have known about Legoshi, at random times switching between the voices of everyone Legoshi knew. Legoshi slowly approached it to finish it off, the mimic stood back up and shook violently, screaming in different voices all at once. The mimic's limbs began to elongate, the fur disappearing from its body reverting back to its true form. A tall slender, and hairless man wearing a kabuki mask that crawled around like an insect. 

The mimic looked down at Legoshi, "A couple of blows to the head ain't gonna do much," the mimic taunted in Jack's voice. 

Jonah snapped out of the shock he was in and started reloading, the mimic charged at him pinning him to the wall by his neck, "YOU LEFT US TO DIE!" the mimic said in one of Jonah's dead friend's voice. 

"FUCK YOU!" Jonah yelled back at the mimic. The mimic threw him at the ground, knocking him out. The mimic turned towards Legoshi and slowly crawled toward him, "So many scars... from so many mistakes... you're a monster. A beast that needs to be killed, a freak of nature," the mimic taunted, switching between voices. In a fit of rage, Legoshi swung at the mimic, but it dodged and hit Legoshi across the courtyard.

"HEY MIME?!" Jonah yelled at the creature.

The mimic started rushing towards Jonah but Legoshi lept onto the creature's head and began to tear off its mask. The mimic tried to grab at Legoshi but it was too late, the mask came off the creature fell dead.

"Damn... where'd ya' learn to do that?" Jonah asked surprised.

"Basic instinct," Legoshi replied.

The two heard roaring from elsewhere, the hybrid.

Legoshi looked to jonah, "I think I might have an idea." 


	6. The hunter is the hunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that Jonah has PTSD

(Back in Japan)

Haru woke up to the sound of Alex crying, she wasn't surprised at this point. He hated when his father wasn't around, Haru sighed and got out of bed, and walked into the nursery where Alex's crib was.

"Naptimes not over yet, bun," Haru teased as she picked up the baby and walked over to the chair in the corner of the room.

Haru sat down and cradled her son, "shhh... it's ok, daddy will be back soon." She heled him for a few minutes before he fell back asleep and placed him back in the crib.

The doorbell rang, "Who the hell is at the door at four in the morning?" She muttered under her breath.

She opened the door and at it was a tall red deer in a business suit.

"Louis?" She asked.

"I ca-" Louis couldn't get his sentence out before being hugged by Haru.

"Come on in, I'll make us some tea," Haru offered.

(5 minutes later)

"Where have you been all this time?" Haru asked.

Louis took a sip of his tea, "The Horns Conglomerate needed to expand outside of Japan, I had almost no free time to do anything."

"Well, that explains why you sent Legoshi that letter," Haru said.

"A letter? What letter?"

Haru paused for a moment, confused. "The letter you sent him last week," Haru stated

"I didn't send a letter, what exactly did the letter say?" Louis asked.

"It said to meet you in a town in America, I think it was... Silent hill?"

Louis felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"Louis is everything ok?" Haru asked?

(Back in Silent hill)

Legoshi was on top of a small building looking at the street, Jonah was laying out one of the hanging bodies on the street to use as bait for the hybrid creature. Jonah climbed back onto the building with Legoshi.

"And now we wait," Jonah said peeking over the edge.

The two sat in silence for a while, waiting for the creature to appear.

Legoshi looked over at Jonah, "Do you have any kids Jonah?" He asked.

Jonah looked back at Legoshi and chuckled, "Nah, I've never been good for being a dad, you a dad?" Jonah asked.

"Yeah, my wife Haru and I met in high school, within a year we were engaged. A few months after the wedding I got her pregnant, our son was beu-"

Legoshi was interrupted by Jonah holding his mouth shut. "Shut your trap... it's coming," He whispered.

The hybrid slowly approached the bait, it's feet making a soft slam every time one of them hit the ground. It got on all fours and nudged the body to confirm it was dead, it began to rip off the cloth that covered the body and tore open its stomach. The sounds it made while eating was like someone eating fresh raw meat, Jonah turned to Legoshi and whispered, "Go."

Legoshi jumped down onto the monsters back and bit down, the hybrid roared in pain and tried to shake him off as it crashed into buildings like an irate bull. Legoshi finally fell down onto the pavement, the hybrid was just about to strike Legoshi but Jonah had jumped down and cut into the hybrid's wrist.

"LEGOSHI USE THIS!" Jonah yelled as he tossed his gun to Legoshi. The hybrid hit Jonah across the street and crashed through the window.

_BANG_ , Legoshi shot it in the back to get its attention on him again. _BANG BANG_ , she shot it in the eyes to blind it, Jonah jumped onto its back and sliced its throat. The creature fell with a loud thud onto the ground.

Jonah looked at the dead monster and noticed something... it wasn't entirely a wolf, it had vague rabbit-like features. And this creature only showed up when Legoshi arrived, "Legoshi?" Jonah asked.

"Yeah?" Legoshi said as he looked back at Jonah.

"...Haru isn't a wolf, is she?" 

Legoshi paused for a moment, "...No... she's a rabbit."

The two continued walking for a moment, "So your son is a hybrid?" Jonah asked.

"Yeah... well, I'm a hybrid too, my grandfather was a komodo dragon." 

"My father was a fox, he served in Vietnam. And when he got back he married my mom, who was a panther. They had me in 81' but... my mom died giving birth to me, my father raised me by himself," Jonah explained.

"Well I guess that explains your unnatural reflexes being part panther and all," Legoshi said. "...what are you going to tell everyone when we get out of here?"

"Probably give em' the old coma story," Jonah chuckled.

"So what do you think happened to this place?" Legoshi asked.

"I've heard rumors about this place, some say the land was cursed by natives when the Europeans came. Others say there was a satanic cult that opened a gate, and now the town is the connection between earth and hell. Personally, I think this is some kind of portal to... somewhere," Jonah explained. "...but we need to find a way out, cause' I ain't dyin' in a place like this."

"Where could we look?" Legoshi asked.

"There's a museum not far from here, we look into the town's past we might find a way out."


	7. A mothers love

Legoshi and Jonah ran up to the door, Jonah tried to open it but the door wouldn't budge. "Doors locked," he said

Legoshi tried knocking on the door, "Hello? Anyone in there?"

"Of course theirs no one in there, were the only ones in this fucking town dumbass!"

Legoshi sighed, "Let's try and bust it down then."

The two pressed against the door and counted down together, "1... 2...3!" The two pushed the doors open and immediately felt a cold gust of air from the inside.

"Alright, so what are we looking for exactly?" Legoshi asked.

"Archives, they keep records of old newspapers in their, most towns like this used to be mining towns. Maybe we can find one of the tunnels," Jonah said.

As they walked through the hallways, Legoshi noticed all the weird paintings on the wall, a rabbit but half of its face had no skin, a deer having its antlers yank out of its head by a wolf, a dog being burned at the stake with hooded figures around it. Another painting showed the same dog but this time he was cutting his wrists. Jonah noticed some other paintings, a child stabbing its mother to death, a roman soldier killing a civilian, and a squad of soldiers burning down a village.

They both stopped dead in their tracks, was that... whistling? They saw a white horse walking down the hallway whistling Scarborough fair, Jonah surprised him and pointed his gun at him. "FREEZE ASSHOLE!" Jonah demanded.

The horse wasn't scared but looked more annoyed, "I know you have some questions for me but please put down that gun," The horse said.

Legoshi spoke up first, "What is this place?"

The horse looked at him and smirked, "Well, you're in Silent Hill."

Jonah began to get angry, "Yeah we know that dipshit but why are we here?"

"This town has a purpose on this earth, that much I know," He was interrupted by a howling sound.

"It looks like it knows your here, I should get going." The horse went around the corner and when Jonah tried to chase him the horse had vanished. They heard growling and hid behind a desk to avoid the creature, it looked like the version of Legoshi the mimic had taken but this one was way wilder, the only thing it was wearing was ripped up leggings. The beast slowly sniffed the ground as if it was tracking their scent, that's when someone screamed and the beast bolted down the hallway.

"let's keep moving before it comes back," Jonah whispered.

The two came out from hiding to look for the archives room.

After an hour of searching, they found the door to the basement and walked in, they began to search through all the boxes of files and old newspapers until they saw a light at the end of the basement. Jonah grabbed his gun and crept towards it, he saw a man sitting in between two candles wearing a black robe with a strange symbol on it, praying to some painting of a demon. Jonah wrapped his arm around the man's neck and put his gun to his back, the man's hood fell, revealing him as a black bear.

"Don't fuckin move," Jonah demanded.

"Oh god let me live," the bear begged.

"I will... if you tell us how to get out of this town."

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because if you don't, my friend here is gonna rip out your spine."

The bear hesitated for a moment before speaking again, "To leave, you must conquer the last of your demons, especially the wolf. And that is all I will tell you"

Jonah knocked the guy out with his gun and the two walked out of the museum.

(Later)

Legoshi and Jonah waited at the bridge that would lead out of town, something would find them eventually. Then Legoshi heard it again... the humming, but it was getting louder. Legoshi and Jonah saw the creature, the last creature they had to kill to get out of there... his mother, wearing a white dress in a crooked pose just stood there, she suddenly charged at Legoshi faster than any animal could. It hit him and Legoshi fell back, Jonah tried to strike it to defend Legoshi but it hit him back, Legoshi got up and tried to claw it she stood there without a mark.

The creature pounced on him and tried striking but Legoshi kicked it back and it fell on the ground on it's back, it got up in such an alien way still humming that lullaby.

"JONAH! HOLD HER DOWN!" Legoshi yelled.

"HOW WILL THAT HELP!?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Jonah grabbed the shoulders of the creature and held her down, Legoshi took Jonah's machete and slit the wrist of the creature, it began to shake violently and Jonah got up and pushed her off, she began shaking abnormally as she fell on the ground. She slowly became still and she crumbled to dust, in her place was a butterfly.

A butterfly bluer than anything Legoshi or Jonah had seen, the butterfly flew off into the fog, and it parted it. The two very shaken up canines walked out of the fog, finally free from the hell on earth known as Silent hill.

(2 days later)

Legoshi was outside of his apartment with Jonah, he was worried about what Haru would think, being gone for two extra days. He hesitantly knocked on the door, his wife, upon seeing him jumped up and hugged him.

"I'm happy your okay," Haru said, trying to hold back tears.

"Wait... how did you kn-" Legoshi was cut off by seeing Louis.

"I told her everything, don't worry."

Legoshi went over and hugged Louis, "Thank you..."

"Haru looked over and saw Jonah, "Oh... and you've brought a guest."

Legoshi looked over at Haru, "Oh right, this is Jonah."

"Served in Iraq for 2 years," Jonah said, holding up his dog tags.

Louis looked over at both Legoshi and Jonah, "Well I have 2 spots opened up for the security of the Horns conglomerate, I feel a strong family man and an Ex-military fox would be great."

"I'M IN!" Legoshi and Jonah said simultaneously.

However, Legoshi will go back into Silent Hill, and the town intends on not making the same mistake twice.


	8. Back through hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been 2 months since Legoshi came back from Silent Hill, he had been diagnosed with PTSD, Jonah had moved with his father to Japan. On the good side thanks to Legoshi's new job, Haru quit her office job and became a botanist and they are saving up to buy a house nearby. But he still has trouble coping with the eldritch like horrors of silent hill.

Legoshi had a long day at work and was getting ready for bed, he turned on the faucet to brush his teeth. After he was done he bowed his head to spit out the toothpaste, when he looked back up, in the mirror he saw the version of his mother he saw in Silent Hill, blood dripping from her wrists. He screamed and fell, he looked to where the reflection was but nothing was there, Haru rushed into the bathroom.

"Legoshi, are you ok?" She said concerned.

Legoshi was shaking up, "I-I saw m-my..."

"Hey, it's ok..." She said as she helped him up, trying to calm Legoshi down.

She led him to bed but noticed Legoshi was still scared.

"I think I know what will cheer you up..." Haru said as she climbed on top of Legoshi and removed her shirt, exposing her breasts. She then kissed Legoshi as he reached over to the lamp on the nightstand and turned it off.

(12:00 am, 1 week later)

Legoshi woke up in the middle of the night to what sounded like struggling, he turned to see if Haru was awake but she wasn't there. He snuck down the stairs to investigate, he saw two men in black cloaks with a strange symbol on them trying to tie-up Haru. In a fit of rage, he got ready to pounce on them before they knew he was there, _WHACK_ , Legoshi was knocked out by a third intruder. 

"Hurry up, we gotta go," one of the intruders said. One of them opened the door and the two others carried Haru out of the door, but before they left Legoshi noticed a symbol on the back of their cloaks. Legoshi finally passed out.

"Sam will not be pleased about this," one of the intruders said.

"If we make it back we won't have anything to worry about," another one said.

(The next morning)

Legoshi was talking with a detective in the apartment, Louis and Jonah where there when they heard about the break-in, Louis was holding Alex, trying to calm him down, and Jonah was there with his father. 

"Do you remember anything about the intruders?" The detective asked.

Legoshi remembered the symbol, "Yes, um... they had this symbol on their cloaks,"

"Can you draw it for me?" 

Legoshi began drawing the symbol and handed it to the detective, "Alright... we'll look into this and I promise you... we will get your wife back."

"No... I will get her back," Legoshi muttered to himself.

(One week later)

It was 1:00 am on a rainy night, Legoshi was dressed in a heavy coat and jeans, he was waiting for Jonah, Louis, and his old friend Gohin to arrive. Alex was being watched by Jonah's father for the time being, on the table was a pistol and a duffel bag full of food, water, and ammo. _BEEP BEEP,_ Jonah was here, Legoshi put the gun in the duffel bag and walked out of the door. 

Legoshi got in shotgun and set his bag on the floor, "We all set?" Jonah asked, everyone nodded and the car drove off to the airport.

They drove in silence for a while until Jonah spoke, "I hear Gohin here is like Chris kyle with a crossbow."

"I worked as a doctor, if you're gonna hunt wild carnivores ya gonna need to be a good shot," Gohin responded.

"Are you good with a gun?" Jonah asked.

"I like to think a crossbow and a gun are the same things."

"What about you, deer boy?" Jonah asked.

"I carry a handgun for personal safety, I also shot the leader of the shishigumi in the mouth," Louis explained.

"Wait... how are we getting the guns on the plane?" Legoshi asked.

"I know someone who can smuggle them in," Gohin said.

"But I'll tell ya this, you ain't ready for the hell that awaits us," Jonah said.

"Won't be anything I can't handle."

"...We'll see about that, scarface."

"One thing I still don't get is the symbols on their robes," Legoshi said.

"Put two and two together dumbass, it's probably a cult," Gohin said.

(Later in the states)

The four were still driving to silent hill and were getting close, they were all telling stories about weird stuff that's happened to them.

"...so he gets back up, I grab a stool and just hit him over the head with it," Gohin said as everyone was laughing. 

"Alright... Jonah, what's the best fight you've had?" Gohin asked.

"Oooh... Well, I used to do boxing in High School, and it had its fair share of perks. Besides the time a girl tried to seduce me in a storage closet, basically, It was a deal in my town. Everyone would take bets on who was gonna win, and I was put up against this bear named Sam. Now at the time, Sam was twice the size of me, but being bigger means a bigger target. Being part panther helped me a lot, I did some dodging to tire him out, then I jump up and WAPOW, instant K.O." 

"Why didn't you go professional?" Legoshi asked.

"I considered it for a while until I enlisted..." Jonah explained.

The car slowly came to a stop, they saw the sign, **Welcome to Silent Hill**.

"What's the plan?" Legoshi asked.

"We'll enter the town and find a meeting point, then we'll split up. That way we can cover more ground and find Haru faster," Jonah explained as he set he grabbed four walkie talkies from his backpack. "Everyone takes one of these, if one of us gets into trouble we can radio the others for help." 

"How do you know radios will work in there?" Louis asked.

"...I don't."

"Is that everything?" Gohin asked.

"Just be careful what you do, be careful where you hide, and be careful where you run," Jonah said. And the car slowly picked up speed again and drove into the town.

Once they were in the town, they all stepped out of the car and went around the back. Jonah opened the trunk to reveal all the guns were in the trunk, "Pick your poison," Jonah said gesturing to the guns. 

Legoshi grabbed a small, black handgun. Louis went with a revolver, Gohin grabbed his bamboo crossbow as well as some bolts in a small quiver. And Jonah grabbed a Double barrel shotgun and closed the trunk.

"Alright," Jonah said, "Louis, you check the woods. Gohin, you check the amusement park. Legoshi, you check the hospital, I'll check the center of town. We'll meet back at the bank."

And they split up in different directions to look for Haru and the cult. 


	9. The Hunter

_The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown. -H.P Lovecraft_

* * *

Louis had been walking through the forest for what felt like days, nothing but the crunching of leaves under his boots and the sound of his own breath to keep him company. Minute after minute after minute was nothing but _crunch, crunch, crunch_. He couldn't stand it anymore, but he needed to keep moving to find Haru, not only did he and Legoshi care about her but she was a mother now, Louis didn't want Alex to grow up without a mother.

Then Louis heard a _SNAP!_ followed by a scream of anguish, then followed by a single gunshot silencing whatever screamed. 'Are other people trapped here?' He thought. Then, in between his two antlers, he felt it... a light tapping, like water, was dripping off of a leaf and onto his head. _Tap... Tap..._

He was scared to look up, scared of what he might find if he did. But the tapping wasn't staying in one place, it was moving back and forth like the thing above him was swaying. The two sides of his mind were battling as to whether or not to look up, he was sweating, his eyes darted all over his surroundings like a paranoid child. Then he made a decision that would haunt him forever... he looked up. 

What he saw shook him to his core, the skinned body of a herbivore hanging upside down from a rope. The thing that was tapping Louis' head was blood, and it wasn't just that tree he was standing under. Several other trees had skinned bodies either hanging, impaled on the branches, or nailed to the tree itself, he ran. The entire time he was running he felt like something was watching him, Then, in the darkness of the forest, he saw a hunter's cabin and ran for it and shut the door. 

He decided to see what this cabin had, but he noticed a really bad smell from inside, but at this point, he didn't care. He grabbed an ax used for chopping wood next to the door. He was making his way to the kitchen and noticed a radio on the counter was making static, the radio then turned on and spoke. It spoke in a voice similar to a stereotypical news anchor.

"The CEO of the Horns Conglamerete was killed in a car crash today after his son Louis sabotaged the brakes of his vehicle," why was it saying that? Louis thought. It then spoke of a different scenario, "The CEO of the Horns Conglamerete was murdered today, after suffering wounds from a car crash he was expected to make a full recovery, his son Louis, also known as number four, injected poison into his father's IV drip." 

Louis wanted to break that radio, but he didn't have time. He heard the crunching of leaves outside, thinking quickly Louis hid in a closet and the owner of the cabin walked in. A large, muscular man wearing a sack over his face with two eyeholes for him to see. As well as a plaid hunting cap over the bag, a large coat, black heavy pants, and hunting boots.

It was dragging the body of a lion that had been shot in the head and a mutilated ankle, the hunter placed the body on a wooden table in the kitchen. He then stripped the corpse and grabbed a large hunting knife from his belt, Louis could only watch in horror as the hunter skinned the corpse with its dead eyes starring at him. After he was done skinning the lion he put the pelt in a small closet, he walked back over to the carcass and cut open the chest.

The hunter took out the heart and put it on the countertop, he then started sewing the chest shut.

Once the hunter was done, he put back his hunting knife and opened a small hatch on the kitchen floor, and dropped the heart in... the smell. The hunter then grabbed a hammer and some nails, along with the body out the front door.

After Louis decided it was safe he snuck out of the back door of the cabin, he now knew why Legoshi and Jonah were always on edge and shaken up. As Louis was running he could only think of getting back home to Juno and making sweet love to her, and not flayed and left to hang on the trees. Then Louis realized something, the hunter wasn't hanging up those bodies as warnings to stay away... they were trophies.

A million thoughts were racing through his mind, why did the hunter store its victim's hearts? What did he do with the pelts? Why was the radio speaking lies about him? 

_SNAP!_ Louis had stepped into a bear trap, thank god it was his right leg. He struggled to get his leg free since he's never used a bear trap before, after a few tries he got it free. And just in time to dodge a bullet from the hunter. Louis fired back and continued running while the hunter reloaded.

 _BANG!_ A shot rang out and narrowly missed Louis' head, grazing his cheek. He hid behind a tree, but the hunter pulled something out of his pocket, a deer lure. He turned the lure upside down to mimic the mating call of a deer, Louis fought his instincts to respond to it. He decided his best chance of survival was to attack the hunter head-on, he came out from behind the tree with his revolver, but the hunter was gone.

He looked around confused, where could it have gone without making a noise? _BANG!_ A shot rang out, Louis looked around until he saw the glint of a scope in a hunting tower. _BANG!_ Another shot hit Louis' shoulder, he needed to ignore the pain if he didn't want to be another skinned corpse in the forest.

He zigzagged and dodged the hunter's bullets, each time a shot was fired the hunter would reload like he was a trained sniper. Louis got to the base of the tower, but the hunter didn't see where he went. Louis grabbed his ax and started to chop down the tower, as it fell over it knocked Louis down. 

Both Louis and the hunter slowly got up from the fall, the hunting rifle had fallen between them, as well as all the rifle ammo. The hunter tried to reach the rifle but Louis had picked it up first and hit the hunter across the face with the gun like it was a baseball bat, he then threw the rifle away. The hunter got up and swung at Louis, but he ducked, and Ali-uppercuted the hunter. The hunter was discombobulated and staggered back, causing him to step into one of his bear traps but it didn't make him bleed.

Louis took advantage and landed two hits on the hunter, Louis tried to go for a third hit but the hunter blocked it with his arm and tossed Louis over him. He took the time to free himself from the trap, Louis had grabbed a tree branch and the hunter over the head with it, but all that managed to do was piss him off.

Louis tried to punch the hunter again, the hunter grabbed Louis' oncoming fist, whirled it around, and pinned him on a tree. Louis tried to kick it in the stomach but it almost didn't seem to mind. The hunter grabbed the tip of one of Louis' antlers and yanked it off, with the piece of antler the hunter stabbed Louis in the side.

He let go of Louis and he slumped down, then he passed out from blood loss. The hunter slowly walked over to pick up his rifle, walked back to Louis, and started dragging him out of the forest.

'He's too good to be displayed like the rest', the hunter thought. 'I take him to tree where I keep my best kills.' 


	10. The doctor will see you now

_We're all crazy, but some of us are crazier than others._

* * *

Legoshi was not happy to be back here, let alone the hospital. But, if he wanted to find Haru he needed to do this. Gun in hand he entered the hospital with caution, the hallway floors were covered in dried up blood, gurneys with corpses strapped to them. He tried to suppress his fear, fear of what would be there when he turned a corner or if he looked behind him for so much as a second. He kept walking forward through the halls.

Then he heard... screaming, like someone was screaming in agony from somewhere else in the building. As the echo bounced off the walls and floor, Legoshi tried to follow the sound to see if anyone needed help. He came across the greatest enemy known to man... stairs, stairs that led up to the floors above him. He mustered up the courage to go up, he wondered what would await him at the screaming man. 

He got to the third floor and opened the stairwell door, the hallways had just enough light for Legoshi to see, the walls where covered in rust and mold, some parts of the walls had holes in them revealing the old pipes behind them. Legoshi slowly walked through the halls as quietly as he could, he was resiting quotes from famous philosophers under his breath to keep him calm, "Fear is an illusion, the only thing I know is I know nothing." 

He turned a corner and saw one of those nurse things again, it walked as if it was the vengeful spirit of a stripper with broken ankles. Since it was blind, Legoshi just stepped out of its way, he continued walking. After he continued to follow the screaming, he noticed some double doors, but they were unnaturally clean as if they were just bought. Legoshi also noticed in addition to the screaming was a flashing blue light, as well as the sound of what sounded like a tesla coil.

He slightly opened the door and looked inside, he saw a large operating room with a shirtless hyena covered in small electrodes strapped to a gurney in the middle. The electrodes were hooked up to some kind of machine with a dial and a switch, and a large horse in a doctors uniform, a face mask, and impossibly wide eyes was adjusting the placement of some of the electrodes, he took two that were placed on the hyenas' legs and put them on its head.

The hyena began to panic but the doctor forced his mouth closed, "Shh... you will be able to leave when your cured," the doctor said in a French-American accent as he walked over to the machine and flipped the switch, the room erupted into a series of visible electricity dancing around the room, a flashing blue light, and one very happy doctor. The hyena screams were cut short when he collapsed, the doctor turned the machine off and checked the hyenas' pulse. 

The doctor grabbed a pen and clipboard and started writing, he then put the paper into a file and walked away. Legoshi knew he needed to keep moving if he wanted to find Haru, or at least see if she was in the hospital. He continued walking down the hallways and noticed some kind of mass at the end of the hall, has he slowly walked forward he noticed it wasn't a mass at all, it was around 30 nurses just standing there in a group, they stood in a way like they had been dancing a suddenly just froze. 

He approached slowly and shimmied in between all of them to get past, his large stature didn't help either. He could hear them wheezing and gasping like an 80-year-old chain smoker, as he snuck past them he could see what they looked like more clearly, they were all sorts of species that were female, but he noticed how their attire sexualized them. With slightly exposed cleavage, skirts that were way too short, and of course... the lack of a face.

He felt his tail brush against something... one of those thing's legs, it screeched and tried to stab Legoshi but he stepped out of the way causing it to stab another nurse. The other nurse screeched as well and a domino effect occurred causing all the nurses to fight each other like a bar fight seen in an old western movie, Legoshi quickly dashed away and listened as the screeching got quieter.

After he ran for no more than a minute he came across the door to an office, on the glass read **Dr. Isaac N. Sanium.** Legoshi opened the door to a comfy office with a desk, bookshelves, and a small little fireplace. He noticed on one of the drawers on the desk was labeled **Patient files** , Legoshi opened it and grabbed a few files. They were descriptions of different animals along with photos that were no doubt the doctors' past victims, among them, was the hyena but they had all been marked as "cured."

Legoshi opened the last file and was shocked... this file was of him, the photo used was his wedding photo of him and Haru, and he was labeled as "Sick." Legoshi read the description in the file.

Patient #194

Legoshi the gray wolf

status: sick

At random times, the patient will go for a lack of a better term "Savage." The patient seems to have sexual feelings for small mammals from the Leporidae family. I see only two methods of treatment, electroshock therapy or lobotomy. If neither is successful, then euthanization will be the only alternative. 

A chill went down Legoshi's spine like a bolt of ice that would stay with him forever, he heard the quiet giggling of the doctor behind him. Legoshi still stared at the file to pretend he didn't notice the doctor, Legoshi dashed over the desk and shot the doctor twice in the chest, the doctor heeled over and chuckled, "You know you shouldn't have a gun in a hospital, right?"

Legoshi ran and hid around a corner, he heard the heavy footsteps of the doctor while it taunted him, "Aww... come on. I'll give you a lollipop if your _braaaave..._ " Legoshi was brave, just not brave enough to take on the Dr. Frankenstein he just met. 

_BAM!_ Legoshi had been knocked out by the doctor.

When Legoshi woke up he was starring at a bright light, he tried to get up but he noticed he was strapped down to a gurney in the room he saw the hyena in. The doctor was over at a sink washing his hands and putting on latex gloves, he may have been a psychopath but he could appreciate his good hygiene. The doctor then walked over to the machine and started applying electrodes on Legoshi's legs, arms, and chest.

The doctor set the dial on the machine to 100 and flipped the switch, it was like being struck by lightning over a thousand times per second as the electricity forced his muscles to move and shake, after ten seconds the doctor flipped the switch again and wrote on a clipboard with his file on it, he put the clipboard on a flat part of the shock machine and put the electrodes on different places on Legoshi's body.

He was just about to flip the switch again when one of the nurses came into the room, "what are you doing? GET THE HELL OUT!" the doctor yelled. The nurse just stood there, as still as a statue. In frustration, the doctor grabbed a long metallic stick and began to beat the creature, Legoshi used this time to chew himself free from the straps. The doctor finished killing the nurse and looked down at the body, "You just can't find good help these days." Legoshi lunged at the doctor, biting into his neck. The doctor tried to shake him off, "GET OFF OF ME YOU MUT!" The doctor yelled. He threw Legoshi into a heartbeat monitor, the doctor charged at him but Legoshi was already up and kicked the doctor in the stomach.

The doctor heeled over, clutching his stomach. Legoshi grabbed two electrodes and quickly put them on either side of the doctor's head, cranked the machine all the way to 1000, and flipped the switch. The doctor screamed in pain as his head burned and shook from the electricity until he finally stopped moving and fell over. Legoshi put his shirt and jacket back on, grabbed his gun, and his radio. 

He pressed the talk button and spoke, "I'm heading back to the bank, there's nothing in the hospital."

"Affirmative, see ya there, Lone wolf," Jonah responded, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, there's nothing at the park either," Gohin said.

"Got it," Jonah replied.

Legoshi walked out of the room and out of the hospital.


	11. The not-so-funhouse

Gohin made it inside the park, above him was a giant sign, **Lakeside** **Amusement Park**. He was never really a big fan of them especially nowadays, he could see a Ferris wheel in the distance.

"I hope to god there aren't clowns, I've seen this shit before."

The place was like a ghost town like everyone had left years ago and never came back. Come to think of it, what happened to the people that lived here.

He heard scurrying over to his left, thinking fast, he hid behind a few boxes.

It was two men in miner uniforms, gas masks attached to oxygen tanks.

"This is bullshit, why do we have to be on clearing duty?" One man complained.

"We all need to do our part, and remember last time clearing duty was skipped? Those armless things flooded the streets for DAYS!" The other man responded.

He looked over and saw a larger building, it was a funhouse, it had no sign but where one would be was the word **Dolor** written in what looked like blood, Gohin stepped inside.

It was like a horror movie, the mirrors were worn down, and the walls were rusted. Then, he heard what sounded like a cartoonish laugh. He whirled around and pointed his crossbow, but nothing was there.

He heard the laugh again behind him, he slowly turned around and saw a man dressed as the parks mascot, the mouth of the mask was covered in blood, it was holding what looked like a small pocket knife.

It cartwheeled towards Gohin with supernatural speed, and cut his arm. It ran away very fast, "You're it!" the mascot taunted in its cartoonish voice.

Gohin pursued, he saw it moving everywhere.

It came at him again, but Gohin dodged, and the mascot fell. He reloaded his crossbow and shot the thing point-blank in the chest.

He ran out of the funhouse and turned on his radio.

"THIS IS GOHIN, DOES ANYONE COPY!" No response.

"I SAID IS ANYONE THERE!" He shouted again.

"...Dad...?" A voice asked from his radio.

It was his son, Gohin left his wife and son to treat people in the black market. How was this possible?

"Why did you leave us, dad?" The voice asked again. It began repeating the words over and over again, each time becoming more distorted. 

Then, he heard a siren. Expanding outward beside him the park began to change, the wood he walked on turned to concrete, the metal rides turned to stone and rebar, the horses on a nearby merry-go-round turned to the corpses of dead horses. 

And from around the corner, Pyramid head emerged, He looked to Gohin and stared.

It slowly started walking towards Gohin, making that loud scraping sound as it dragged its sword behind it.

Gohin loaded in another bolt as he backed away, he fired his crossbow, and the bolt went straight through the stomach of the creature, but it kept moving.

He loaded another bolt, but this time he aimed for the creature's feet. He fired and the bolt pinned its foot to the ground.

Gohin slung his crossbow over his shoulder and ran, leaving pyramid head to free himself.

After a minute of running, he found a small tent to hide in.

He waited for another minute, he saw one of the miners clutching his arm like he was injured. Pyramid head was following behind him, Pyramid head raised his hand and the man was lifted off the ground by an invisible force. A web of barbed wire surrounded the man, pyramid head approached and lifted his sword, and plunged the giant blade into the man's chest. 

The man fell to the ground, the other miner charged at the creature with a pickaxe. Pyramid head whirled his sword over and sliced the man's arm off.

"AAAAHHH! FUCK!" The man screamed.

Pyramid head whirled his sword over once more and cut the man's head in half.

Pyramid head walked away, and the park began to return to normal, Gohin rushed out of the park.

He ran for a few minutes before he caught his breath.

"I'm heading back to the bank, there's nothing at the hospital," Legoshi said over the radio.

"Affirmative, see ya there, Lone wolf," Jonah responded.

Gohin turned on his radio, "Yeah there's nothing at the park either."

"Got it," Jonah replied.

Gohin walked back towards the town, he could still hear the scraping in his mind.


	12. Rescue mission

Jonah was sitting on the steps of the bank, his Double-barrel in hand.

Legoshi ran up, out of the fog, he stopped beside Jonah.

"What happened to you?" Jonah asked.

"Whatd'ya mean?" Legoshi responded.

Jonah pointed to the top of Legoshi's head, his fur was sticking up. He rubbed it back down to normal.

Gohin ran up from the other direction.

"Good... where's Louis?" Legoshi asked.

Gohin held the button on his radio to talk into it, "Louis, are you ok?"

There was silence for a few seconds until they heard someone pick up the radio. They heard what sounded like heavy breathing on the other side, and then the sound of the radio being crushed.

"...shit..." Jonah said, "we need to get moving."

* * *

They were walking down the middle of the street, passing old shops and cars that looked like they'd been there for years. The fog around them writhed like the shifting nothingness when you close your eyes.

"Do you guys see that?" Jonah said, pointing to something on the ground. They ran over and saw a crushed radio and a smeared trail of blood next to it. Legoshi dipped his finger in the blood to taste it.

"Yup, this is Louis'," he said.

"How the fuck do you know that?" Jonah asked.

"I ate his leg," Legoshi responded as the three kept walking. 

"So what did you find at the hospital?" Gohin asked.

"There were these nurses that looked like my wife... but they were faceless," Legoshi replied.

"Those things are slow and blind, but careful not to touch any of 'em," Jonah responded. "What about you Gohin?"

"I saw a couple of guys, they were yapping about being on 'clearing duty' or something like that," Gohin said.

"Do you think they know where Haru is?" Legoshi asked, jumpy.

"I don't know, and I couldn't exactly ask them 'cause some guy with a pyramid on his head came and killed 'em."

"That... thing, is creepy as HELL! I was stuck in this town for two goddamn months and that thing hunted me the entire time," Jonah responded. "I tried shooting it, trapping it, beating it, even burning it, and nothing worked."

"Running is more difficult," Legoshi said. "At this old school, it chased me and somehow got metal through my leg. It sent me to this cage, these metal spikes were in my shoulders holding me off the ground, that's when..."

Legoshi slowed his talking and stopped with the others, it was an old tree in the middle of an intersection between four roads, hanging off the branches were, what could only be described as lynched corpses. All looked like they were from different eras, one was dressed like it was from the civil war. Hanging on one of the branches was Louis.

"LOUIS!" Legoshi yelled excited as he and the others ran over.

Legoshi was untying the ropes on the branches when he heard the sound of a hunting rifle behind them, he turned around and saw The Hunter, aiming at the three trying to take his trophy. They could hear the heavy breathing from him under the mask, they couldn't see it's face, but they knew it was pissed.

Suddenly, a faceless and armless creature came out of the alley beside the hunter, startling him and shooting the creature in the head, Legoshi took this opportunity to charge at the hunter, tackling it to the ground. Gohin and Jonah worked to untie Louis and get him to safety.

Legoshi tackled the hunter right when it reloaded, Legoshi tried to bite The Hunter's neck, but The Hunter hit Legoshi off of him and began to strangle him. Just when Legoshi felt he was going to die, a loud _BANG_ rang out, Jonah shot The Hunter as a distraction.

Legoshi kicked The Hunter off of him and got up, he punched the creature twice, the Hunter grabbed Legoshi's arm and spun him into a wall. The Hunter tried to punch Legoshi, but he rolled out of the way, causing The Hunter to punch the wall.

The Hunter pulled out his rifle and shot Legoshi in the leg, he fell down, and The Hunter was on top of him with a hunting knife, trying to plunge the blade into Legoshi's throat. Just before the blade brushed his fur, The Hunter heeled backward, a crossbow bolt had been shot through its neck.

Gohin charged at The Hunter, yanking the bolt out and stabbing The Hunter in the eye. The creature roared in what sounded like a mix between a chainsaw and a lion, the creature stopped for a moment, like it was catching its breath. It then walked away back into the fog, carrying its rifle in its hand.

Gohin turned around and carried Legoshi into an abandoned diner with Louis and Jonah following behind.

"First you get metal through both your ankle and shoulders, now you got shot by in the leg by a creepy-ass hillbilly," Jonah said as Gohin laid Legoshi down, he rolled up the wolf's pant leg to inspect the wound.

Jonah grabbed a bottle of alcohol out of Gohin's bag.

"HEY!" Gohin protested.

"Do you know how many millions of times I've done this?" Jonah responded, he began pouring the booze on the wound and cleaned it with a damp cloth, he then wrapped it up with a bandage.

"We... are NEVER splitting up in this town again," Legoshi said.

"AMEN!" Jonah said.

"So... where to next?" Gohin asked.

"There's an apartment building not too far from here, if we don't find Haru there then we'll check the hotel. But keep in mind, this is a BIG town, it might take us a few days of searching, and that's the best-case scenario," Jonah said. "You guys should get some sleep, I'll be on the roof keepin' lookout.

Jonah walked out of the door, and the three in the diner fell asleep.


	13. The hive

Jonah had been on the roof for a few hours, from the view he was at he could see the apartment building he mentioned. Something seemed... off about the place like some strange energy was luring him to it, but at the same time pushing him away. 

Every so often he would see one of his former teammates in the corner of his eye or peering at him through the windows, he couldn't even tell if it was the town doing it or not. He heard something across the street and he ducked down.

He saw a cultist, wearing a gas mask and a jumpsuit under old tattered robes. He was being chased by a feral looking wolf with black fur, the cultist rounded a corner and entered the apartment complex. The wolf stopped in its pursuit and backed away from the entrance like it was scared to go in, the wolf ran away and disappeared into the fog.

After a few more hours he went down to wake up the others but found they were already up.

"I saw a guy enter the apartments," Jonah said. "He looked like one of the cultists that Gohin met."

"Was he on patrol?" Gohin asked.

"No, he was being chased by a rabid wolf or something. Then he ran in, I'm assuming it just lost his scent but... I'm not sure," Jonah said.

"What do you mean 'lost his scent'?"

"After the guy went in the wolf just stopped, and it backed away like a scared kid."

"Well think of this," Legoshi said. "Maybe he was already on his way to the building, that could mean Haru's in there."

"But wouldn't the wolf follow him in otherwise?" Jonah said.

"I just wanna get the hell outta here before that hunter gets back," Louis said.

The four walked up to the entrance, empty gas cans littered the front door.

The four entered the abandoned building, hearing a faint buzzing sound coming from somewhere. Jonah noticed some writing in white spray paint on the wall.

"Scarab? What the fuck does that mean?" Jonah asked.

Legoshi turned and looked at him, "It's a type of beetle."

"Oh, lemme' guess, you were the 'bug kid' in school?" Jonah asked.

Legoshi let out a sigh, "Let's keep moving."

The four slowly began to notice as they were walking through the halls that there was a strange but sweet smell in the building, Gohin noticed a patch of some strange substance and licked it.

"It... it tastes like honey, but it feels like sap," He said.

"If you don't know what it is, then you probably shouldn't put it in your mouth. For all, we know it could be alien jizz," Jonah said.

Legoshi stopped in front of an open apartment door, inside was pitch black. Legoshi starred into the abyss, holding his flashlight but struggling to gain the courage to turn it on. His eyes were wide and his heart was racing, dread and fear filled his body.

"Legoshi... is everything ok?" Louis asked.

Then they heard it, inside the room was footsteps coming toward the door, and heavy wheezing from whatever was making them. Jonah guided Legoshi's thumb to turn on the flashlight, revealing the cultist from earlier, clearly injured. The man fell onto his back dead.

"CHRIST! ARE YOU OK?!" Jonah asked loudly as they ran over. They smelled that honey stuff again, Gohin slowly knelt and removed the man's robe. His chest organs were exposed, his lungs were combined with honeycombs as you'd see in a beehive. Inside the chest were around 10 small beetle-like creatures that crawled in and out of the holes in the man's lungs.

They heard a crackling noise coming from down the hall, so the group hid behind the island counter in the kitchen. Some kind of bug-like creature came into the apartment, grabbed the corpse by its head, and dragged it up to the upper floors using a hole in the ceiling.

Once it was gone they got back up.

"What was that thing?" Gohin asked.

"Something that wants us dead," Legoshi said.

"Well then let's get outta here."

"We haven't checked the whole building yet!"

"What makes you think Haru is in the same building as a giant bug?!"

"We need to know for sure!"

"Both of you shut the HELL up!" Louis shouted, "I'm with Legoshi on this one because I'll be damned if Alex grows up without a mother."

Louis started sneaking into the hallway of the top floor with the others, they could hear the tip-tapping of whatever that thing was, and the buzzing of what Legoshi assumed was its kin. Every so often they would see a distorted beehive on the wall, ceiling, or floor.

"Legoshi, you know a lot about bugs, so can you tell us what that thing was?" Louis whispered.

"It looked like a beetle, but it certainly didn't act like one," he responded. 

Louis felt a slight squish under his boot, he looked down to see what he stepped on, it was a beetle. A long and boney arm erupted from the wall, grabbing Gohin by the neck and hitting him against the wall. Jonah slashed the creature's arm and it retreated into the wall.

"You ok?" Jonah asked.

"Yeah," Gohin replied, breathing heavily.

The four looked back down the hallway, the beetle monster rounded a corner and stared at them. It had long boney arms and its lower half resembled a scarab, and on its back were giant bee-like wings. It jumped up onto the ceiling and started chasing them.

"RUN!" Jonah yelled.

Legoshi was swiftly walking backward while he shot at the creature, he shot it four times but it kept charging, Legoshi holstered his gun and ran. They ran down the stairs as the thing chased them, it hissed like a cat, but it was deep and bellowed. 

They were almost to the exit when the floor caved in, sending Legoshi and Louis down a flesh-like tunnel, and sending Jonah and Gohin down another.


	14. The tunnels

Legoshi and Louis hit the ground with a soft squish, the got up and looked around.

"Where the hell are we?" Louis pondered.

"It's like we're in an anthill but..." Legoshi trailed off.

Legoshi shook his head, he took out his radio and pushed the button, "Jonah, can you hear me?"

The radio crackled, "Le... breaking... find..."

The radio cut off, it was just the two now.

"I say we get walking before that thing comes back," Louis said.

"Yeah..." Legoshi responded as the two started going through the tunnels.

"So... how's Juno?" Legoshi asked.

"She's doing well, she's eight months pregnant as a matter of fact," Louis replied.

"Really?"

"Yup, it's a girl."

"Wow, congratulations... Wait, how did you tell Haru I was here when I left?"

Louis paused for a moment, "My father came here... when I was twelve he told me he received a letter from one of his old bodyguards, but he had been dead for five years. He was about to tell me what he saw in that town, but he'd always burst into tears... I guess it's not a mystery anymore."

"I guess not... thanks for the job by the way," Legoshi continued. "The money finally let Haru become a botanist like she always wanted."

"Your welcome, It's the least I could do for a man coming from, and now returning to hell on earth," Louis said. "So what do you think is going on with this town?"

"Jonah mentioned something about native American curses or something like that. Hey, what happened to your antler?"

"That hunter chased me through the forest, we got in a scuffle and used a piece of my antler he tore off like a shank."

The two paused as they continued walking, a few years ago Legoshi was an anxiety wreck, and Louis was the guy every girl wanted. Now, Legoshi was working as the head of security for The Horns Conglamerete, with a newborn son and a beautiful wife. While Louis has a little girl on the way with Juno, as well as being the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world.

"What's the deal with Jonah?" Louis asked.

"Oh!" Legoshi said, "Well from what he's told everyone, he served in Iraq. We think he suffers from PTSD because one time we heard him screaming 'It wasn't my fault' in his sleep."

"So he's in the military, that would explain how he stitched up your leg so fast..." Louis' voice trailed off as the two came to a stop, they heard some kind of smacking and snarling noise coming from the darkness in front of them... chewing. Legoshi shoved Louis into a small hole in the wall of the tunnel and then entered himself.

Louis and Legoshi exited the small hole and continued forward, the holes must belong to that bug thing.

(Meanwhile)

Jonah slowly came too, his back was aching as he got up.

"C'mon, we gotta' find the others," Gohin said as he loaded his crossbow.

"Jonah... hear me...?" Legoshi said through the radio.

"You're breaking up, we're coming to find you," Jonah replied. He turned the radio off.

"Why'd you shut it off?" Gohin asked as Jonah put the radio in his pocket.

"Because I don't want anything in these tunnels to hear it and come for us," he replied.

"Like what?"

"I don't want to find out," Jonah said as he put the radio in his backpack, he picked up his shotgun and started walking with Gohin down the tunnel.

"I'm not sure what I was expecting to find in this town, I was guessing it was just gonna be a normal town... guess I was wrong," Gohin said. "How did you first get here?"

"I was driving home from visiting a friend of mine, there was this man just standing in the middle of the road... I swerved outta the way but I crashed my car," Jonah said.

"And then what?"

"I tried to find someone who could help me, I find an auto repair shop but in the garage, there was this... _thing,_ it looked like a zombie in old soldier gear. And then it screamed something I still remember today."

There was a pause for a moment before Jonah spoke again, "It said, 'You left us to die.'"

"What the fuck is wrong with this place?" Gohin questioned.

"I've been trying to figure that out for a long time, I just prefer not to think about it too much," Jonah responded.

The two came across a fork in the road, the tunnels diverged to the left and right, from the left they heard footsteps. Jonah aimed his shotgun down the tunnel and shouted, "DON'T TAKE ANOTHER FUCKING STEP!"

"Hey, calm down!" A voice replied, from out of the darkness stepped out Legoshi and Louis.

Jonah lowered his gun, "Why weren't you with us?"

"We fell down a different tunnel," Legoshi said. 

They all heard something down the other tunnel, they turned their heads and saw the beetle monster dashing towards them. Thinking fast, Jonah raised his shotgun and shot the creature, blowing off one of its four arms. It shrieked and escaped upwards through a smaller tunnel in the ceiling.

"RUN!" Jonah yelled, the four started dashing through the tunnels, killing small beetles wherever they popped out of. 

The four stopped to catch their breath, "How are we gonna get outta here?! This place is a fucking maze!" Gohin yelled.

"We gotta keep running," Legoshi said.

"NO SHIT!" Jonah yelled. 

The four began running again, the beetle tried to ambush them in the maze-like tunnels over and over again.

"OVER HERE!" Louis yelled, there was a set of stairs that led up to a door. They dashed up the stairs and busted through, they slammed the door behind them.

They had ended up in a small boathouse on the coast of the lake, they could also see the hotel on the other side. Next to them was a small fishing boat, and they all got inside. They sped off into the lake to get to the hotel.


	15. The bodies in the water

(5 days earlier)

Haru woke in a dark room, the stone floor sucked the heat out of her feet when they touched it. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she realized she was in a cell of some kind, she was only wearing panties and a T-shirt.

"Hello?" She called out, "Where am I?"

"A holy place, young one," A voice said from the other side of the bars. It was a tall, white horse with a very fancy British accent.

"I'm very sorry we had to take you like that, but if we asked you to come with us we knew you would refuse," the horse said.

"Why did you take me?" She said, angrily.

"My child... you will fulfill a great purpose, for you are the key to the salvation of the entire world."

A man wearing old tattered robes and cloth covering his face ran up to the horse.

"Father Abraham?" The robed man said.

"Yes?"

"I have something I need to discuss with you."

"Well, what is it?"

The robed man glanced at Haru as if he just noticed her, he turned back to the horse. "Appropinquare lupus est."

The horse looked surprised, "Have scouts placed on every vantage point, the rest of us will be safe here."

"Yes... I also the rabbit is awake. I will inform the custodes of the matter."

The robed man ran off and the horse turned back to Haru.

"What's going to happen to me?" Haru asked.

"Ask not for whom the bell tolls," the horse replied. 

He left the room, leaving Haru in the dark cell with her scared mind to keep her company.

* * *

The four were using the boat to get across the lake, with Jonah at the wheel.

"I tell ya, this is NOT how I imagined life would go for me," Jonah said. "And Legoshi?"

"Hm?" 

"What was that you said about eating Louis' leg?"

"I let him do it, he was in a fight with a bear," Louis clarified.

The boat's motor suddenly stopped, Gohin slammed his fist down but it wouldn't budge.

"Yeah, what else is new?" Gohin said, frustrated.

The boat's radio started crackling, they could barely hear a voice through the static.

"What the hell?" Jonah said, confused.

"Is it a signal interference?" Gohin asked.

"I doubt it, there shouldn't be anyone else in the town."

The static stopped and a man began to speak, "This morning a wolf by the name of Legoshi Okami was arrested after killing his wife and violently devouring his infant son, when police arrived on the scene Mr. Okami mauled one of the officers."

"Not again," Louis said, trembling.

"Wait, what do you mean not again?" Legoshi demanded.

"In the forest, I found the hunter's cabin. Inside I found a radio that said I killed my father."

"Breaking news," the radio said. "A mother panda and her son were shot last night by a mob group after they found out the father Gohin had been rehabilitating carnivores. After the father found out, he quickly hung himself in the living room."

Gohin fell back and caught himself on the edge of the boat.

"Breaking news," the radio said, again. "A fox by the name Jonah Peckerman shot up a bar this morning, killing 7 patrons inside. Ben Clark, Breckon Price, Mike Shepard, John Macready, Ellis Jackson, Mason Anderson, and Andrew Percy. Our-" The radio was cut off by a man with a deep and enhanced voice began to speak. "Whiskey, Alpha, Tango, Echo, Romeo."

"What the hell was that?" Legoshi said.

"It's NATO phonetic alphabet," Jonah said.

The radio returned to its other voice and spoke, "I said... _LOOK IN THE WATER."_

The four looked into the water in the lake, on the surface were dozens of corpses... corpses that they all recognized. Louis saw his father and Juno, Legoshi saw his grandfather and mother, and Gohin saw his family.

They heard soft crying coming from Jonah, they turned around to make sure he was ok, then they saw what he saw... his squad. The bodies began to slowly sink under the water one by one. The radio spoke again, as it spoke its voice became deeper and demonic, "A boat disappeared on Toluca Lake this morning, a mother called the authorities after hearing the screams of around four men. She described the screams as, quote, 'like they saw the dead rising from their graves.'"

Behind them, they heard the sloshing of water and moaning that sounded like the snoring of a man with the cold. They turned around to see a bloated corpse, somehow standing on the water, shambling towards them, then another and another.

"FUBAR," Jonah said.

"Don't touch that dial now, we're just getting started," the radio mocked.

Gohin loaded his crossbow while Legoshi loaded his pistol, Jonah shoved a small revolver into his hands and loaded his shotgun. The four began to fend off the zombie-like creatures from the lake, one came close to Louis but Jonah blew it's head off.

Another grabbed Legoshi by the neck but Jonah hacked it's arm off with his machete, he ran over to the motor and tried to get it working again.

"WORK DAMNIT!" Jonah yelled in frustration.

Jonah pried the motor open and found a mud-like substance inside, he grabbed a bucket on the deck and washed the mud off. He walked back over to the wheel and began turning the key a few times, he tried again and it started.

He stepped on the gas and the boat sped up, causing Legoshi to fall over but leaving behind the corpses. The four started walking towards the hotel, Legoshi noticed a hooded figure watching them from the rooftop of the hotel, besides it was a smaller close to it, the figure backed away out of sight and they continued their journey.

Louis noticed a crashed car against a streetlight, he and the others ran over. Louis looked in the backseat and gagged, there was a flesh-like buck, wheezing like a chain-smoker. It had no limbs but it was seemingly fused to the seat.

In the driver's seat, there was the half-rotted corpse of a white wolf with a missing eye. Its head snapped toward Legoshi, "The man in the static lies to you," the corpse said in a demonic voice, "Many have listened to it... do not do the same."

The four were thoroughly creeped out and made their way to the hotel.


	16. The Noah Hotel

For five days Haru had been kept in the cell, unsure of what was going to happen to her or where her husband was. She had been fed only bread and water like she was part of a church, but she still wondered what the horse meant by what he said. 

"Salve, Cara," a voice said behind her.

Haru jumped and fell against the bars, the hooded man from days ago was standing in the corner of the cell. He seemingly teleported out of sight and reappeared next to her.

"Calm down, little one. I want to show you something," the man said.

The man grabbed Haru's wrist and snapped his fingers, suddenly they were on top of a building overlooking a lake. Haru saw a boat that was slowly crossing the lake, she saw Legoshi on the deck looking concerned. She was just about to call out to him before the hooded man covered her mouth, "Shhh" he said to quiet her down.

Legoshi turned his head to look up at the two of them, the hooded man walked backward and forced Haru to do the same. He snapped his fingers again and Haru was back in the cell, with the hooded man on the other side of the bars.

Haru was on the brink of sobbing.

"I'm going to die... aren't I?" Haru asked.

"Yes and no, but it will be worth it in the end," The hooded man said as he slowly raised his hand, snapped his fingers, and disappeared.

* * *

Legoshi, Louis, Gohin, and Jonah entered the hotel lobby, the front desk was worn and dusty. Legoshi's radio suddenly came to life and spoke in the same voice the boat's radio had before.

"Breaking news, a newlywed couple on their honeymoon checked into the Noah Hotel and stayed in room 517. In the middle of the night, the wife went to the kitchen, grabbed a knife, and stabbed her husband 37 times. When police arrived on the scene, they found the woman in her pajamas performing oral sex on her husband's corpse," the radio reported.

"Well... to room 517 we go," Legoshi said.

"But didn't that corpse in the car tell us NOT to listen to the radio?" Louis asked.

"Well, I didn't hear the corpse give us any information on what to do next," Jonah said.

Jonah and Legoshi started walking down the hallway to the left, looking for stairs or an elevator they could use.

"I'm gonna stay here," Louis said.

"Same," Gohin responded.

"Alright," Jonah said as he and Legoshi went to find the stairs.

"I'll tell you this, if this town's taught me ONE thing, it's that God fuckin' hates me." Jonah joked.

The two saw an elevator at the end of the hallway and walked up to it. "Going up," Legoshi said as they entered. 

The two arrived on the fifth floor and glanced down the hallway, room 517's door was slightly open. They entered the room and the first thing they saw was a bloodied chair, sitting in it was an equally bloody naked corpse of a jackal. There was also a female tiger in a very revealing dress that also appeared to be dead, its mouth fused to where the jackal's penis should be.

"...hot..." Jonah said after he recovered from the shock.

Legoshi heard something drop in the bathroom, he and Jonah went to investigate. Jonah pulled back the curtains of the bathtub to reveal a small, bloodied paper bag in the corner of the tub. 

"Watch out, the man in the static... it only tells lies," the bag said, the paper rustling as it spoke. Legoshi was curious as to what was inside but he didn't have the guts to do so.

Legoshi's radio suddenly turned on by itself, the host spoke, "You can't trust the tap water," It said in that charismatic but also threatening tone. 

"A red deer once listened to it, He barely made it out. It seeks to keep you caged in the deepest layers of hell," The bag claimed.

"We are now just getting reports of a prison riot taking place in Toluca prison, a 39-year-old polar bear... _COME GET YOUR WHORE_...started the riot when he stabbed a prison guard in the shoulder."

"That has to be where Haru is!" Legoshi yelled, he jogged out of the bathroom but slowly came to a stop and stared in fear. Jonah walked out after him and was scared shitless, the naked man was still sitting in the chair... but the woman was gone.

They heard both a wheezing sound as well as chattering teeth, Jonah looked in the corner and saw the tiger standing in the corner, facing them from the darkness. Her stance slightly leaned to the left, as if she was struggling to stand. 

She lunged at Jonah, pinning him to the wall but he made a quick shot at her side, causing her to slam into the other wall. She fell, motionless... Legoshi's radio suddenly started playing a distorted version of the song "Shot through the heart," the woman got back up in a bug-like manner. 

The woman ran out of the room with incredible speed, Legoshi ran out after her, making it to the hallway. The woman lunged at him and pinned him to the molded carpet on the ground, Legoshi bit the woman's arm to free his own, he then clenched his fist and dug it deep into the gaping hole in her side. She screamed in pain and Legoshi was able to kick her off of him.

"WE GOT COMPANY!" Jonah yelled, pointing behind Legoshi, he turned around and saw the hunter, holding a fire ax speed-walking towards him. The woman hissed at the hunter and lunged at him, Legoshi and Jonah took this time to start running.

The Hunter grabbed the woman by the neck, whirled her around, and snapped her neck. He then continued walking down the hall to look for his prey.

Legoshi and Jonah ran up to Gohin and Louis, "You three! Get to the boat!" Legoshi demanded, "I'll hold it off!"

"Hold what off?" Gohin asked.

The Hunter crashed through the roof in front of them, Legoshi took out his gun and the others ran outside.

"I don't know what the FUCK you are or what this place is, but I'm going home, with my friends and my wife! BACK TO MY SON... and I'll kill anyone who gets in my way," Legoshi yelled at the man.

The Hunter did not react to what the wolf had said, he just stared at him with its black and vacant eyes... the devil's eyes. Legoshi fired four bullets into The Hunter, which staggered back. He holstered his gun and charged at The Hunter, knocking it to the ground and punching it repeatedly.

The Hunter kicked Legoshi off of him and tried to get back up, Legoshi had noticed that the Hunter had dropped his ax and picked it up. The Hunter got back up and looked at Legoshi just in time to see Legoshi swing the ax into its neck... again... and again... The only thing that kept the head on was a bit of muscle on the side.

It fell to the ground and Legoshi walked out to the boat, his coat, and pants were covered in that thing's blood.

"What happened back there?" Gohin asked.

Legoshi slowly turned his head to the panda, "I won."


End file.
